We Need to Talk About Jack
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: Sam's far too fed u with his brother's attitude towards Jack, wanting to know once and for all why Dean seems to hate the kid so much. (spoilers for 13.03 Patience)


**I did have to play around for this one a bit, since the prompt was speaking in rhymes, meaning that the character's dialogue had to rhyme with one another. There are spoilers for season 13 episode 3 "Patience" as this is kinda my take of the conversation Sam and Dean have at the end of the episode about Jack (some lines are taken straight from the episode also). Not my best and I might go back to this on a later date and rewrite it.**

* * *

Sam's sitting in the library alone, checking his laptop for anything odd that might point them to their next case. Jack's currently locked away in his room, still upset after what Dean had told him a few days prior and Sam felt anger bubbling within him. It frustrated him that Dean was acting like this, treating Jack as a villain when he had done nothing wrong.

The door at the top of the stairs opens and there's footsteps signalling Dean's returned to the Bunker. He walks down the stairs and when he nearly reaches the bottom, spots Sam.

"How'd the hunt go? I...I heard about Missouri," Sam says, a touch of grief appearing. It had been years since they saw the medium, but she had been a familiar face growing up, and hearing of her passing wasn't easy.

Dean offers him a half hearted shrug, as if not in the mood for talking about everything. "Yeah well, in this life, that's what happens. Sometimes, with some, Dean's in more of a hurry," he responds, almost cold-like, making his way towards the table. But, rather than stopping and taking a seat, Dean keeps walking, surprising Sam a bit.

As his brother passes him, heading deeper into the Bunker, Sam calls out, "Hey, Dean, wait!"

His brother seems to hear this and although he hears Sam also getting up from his chair and following him, he doesn't stop. "Come on Sammy. I'm tired man and it's late."

 _Dismissal._

Said over his shoulder as he enters the kitchen, passing Jack's closed bedroom door. The duffle bag that's slung over his shoulder hits the ground with a thump and he makes his way to the fridge.

"No, Dean, this can't wait. Look," Sam begins, entering the kitchen a few moments after Dean does like a shadow. "What you said to Jack the other day wasn't cool."

All he gets is another shrug from Dean as the older hunter opens the fridge door, peering in. "Sammy, the kid's gonna go dark side sometime soon. At least, out of the two of us, I'm not the fool."

He rummages through the fridge while Sam frowns, crossing his arms across his chest. "But see, that's the point I'm trying to get at! What is it about Jack, Dean, that you fear?"

His brother continues his search through the fridge, not responding to his question.

"Don't ignore me by pretending you didn't hear!"

Still he receives no answer and Dean eventually pulls away from the fridge with a bottle in his hand.

""Dean, I mean it man! You keep pretending everything's fine but Jack told me how you said you'd kill him and after that acted like it was no big deal and went to drink a beer!" Sam strides forwards, removing the large amount of space between them and grabs the bottle out of his brother's hand, holding it away from him.

Dean fixes him with a dark glare, the same usually reserved for the worst monsters.

"Drop it Sam. I'm not in the mood," he growls, leaning against the counter top.

"Well too bad because we have to talk. What you said to Jack crossed the line dude!"

His brother huffs, yanking the beer back and opening it. He then takes a swig of the amber liquid, still glaring at his brother.

"He's scared of you Dean and -"

"Good. He's the kid of the Devil. He' s a freak and needs to understand," Dean tells him, cutting Sam off. He then takes another gulp of beer much to Sam's building frustration.

"No Dean he's not a freak! And what is it he needs to understand exactly? Because you talk about him going darkside but you've never explained to me once why you're so stuck on that being his only hand!"

Dean pushes off the counter where he's leaning against it, bottle placed on the counter. "I know this because I'm not blind Sam! I know how this'll end. It'll end like everything else does for us, you'll see."

Sam pauses, looking at his brother with dark, almost hurt eyes. "Then what about me?" He asks back and Dean seems to freeze, his whole composure shifting for a moment.

"I didn't go darkside," Sam points out. "When I was the "freak", when I was the one drinking demon blood. Not once did you threaten to put a bullet through my brain!" He's trying to reason now with his brother, hoping that perhaps some part of him can appeal to the softer, older brother side of Dean that'll make him back down and stop breathing down Jack's neck. But it's fruitless because as he says that next part, he sees the flash behind Dean's eyes, the subtle shift before this angry, bitter-with-the-world Dean has returned.

"That was different Sam. You didn't deserve to be slain."

"But he does?" Sam raises his voice. "Dean, I get you're pissed about Cas but this isn't right!Dad told you to put a bullet in me, told you if I ever went dark side to do it and I was guzzling that stuff man, I because a grade A freak, but you didn't listen! You saved me. So help me save Jack!"

"You deserved to be saved. He doesn't Sam," Dean tells him with a final tone, signaling this conversation is ending here and now. But Sam doesn't take it. He's not going to back down now, roll over and let Dean have this. His brother was being hypocritical in his words and actions, acting far too muhc like their father with such a narrow mindset and Sam had enough of this. Dean could think this way all he wanted about what Sam did, or Cas or any of their friends, but it wasn't fair for an innocent kid to be punished this way because of who his father was.

"Maybe he can if you give him a chance like I am!" Sam pushes, following Dean still like a persisant shadow as his brother moved to try to leave the kitchen.

Dean chuckled darkly. "You act like you're the good guy Sam, but what is it you want Jack for exactly? You can't be so focused on him just to help save him from being evil."

The comment made Sam falls quiet, stunned at what his brother was implying. Never before had Dean even suggested that Sam was selfishly acting kind to gain some sort of reward from something. And yet now?

"It's mom, isn't it Sammy? Jack's powers originally opened that portal to that alternate universe and you want to train the kid to do that once more for her retrieval."

"Dean, no, I -" Sam shook his head, trying to find the words to defend himself but Dean doesn't give him the chance to.

"Really Sammy? Then tell me what I said is not what you mean. And don't lie."

Again silence and so Dean continues speaking. "Look, I don't care what you do with the kid, hell I could care less what you use him for, but don't you act like you care about him, that you're his saviour because you only care what he can do for you! You plan to use the kid and make him think you're his ally."

A pause, Dean's dark wild green eyes focused on Sam. "But me, I won't even pretend to like the kid. 'Cause every time I look at him, I'm reminded of what we lost."

"Dean," Sam says, finally finding his voice. "What happened to mom, taking on Lucifer was not Jack's fault! You just push all this on his shoulders and blame him for what this all had cost," He fires back, angry and frustrated with his brother's narrow, tunnel like vision, so willing to jump at the chance to push the blame onto someone because Sam knew that was how Dean dealt with things. He drank and he pushed stuff down and when he didn't know what to do, he blamed people, tried to find answers in things that weren't fair and didn't make sense by finding a way to do so. It wasn't healthy, but that didn't stop his brother.

"Well what about Cas? Jack manipulated him, made him believe in such thing as a paradise on earth and look what happened! Cas got stabbed and died with his wings burnt to ash!" Dean growled, raising his voice to the point where he's almost yelling.

"Look Dean, I get it. I'm pissed Cas is dead too, but how you're acting is beyond rash!" Sam tried to reason with his brother, but Dean was too far gone, and they both knew it deep down.

"I think I'm allowed to act 'beyond rash'," Dean told him, mockingly putting up air quotes around Sam's words. "Because just 'cause you're able to forgive what he did, doesn't mean I can. Cas was our friend and now the bastard's dead! So you can keep this charade up for as long as you can, but when the kid finally goes darkside, and you know he will, don't come crawling to me needing my help."

And with a snarl, Dean turned and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Sam on his own.

Jack, who had just slipped around the corner, having heard everything, slunk to his room with feelings of hurt and guilt swirling within him.

* * *

 **Yes, Dean is a bit of a jerk and hypocrite in this, but it's kinda understood as to why he is? ( like this guy just keeps losing and losing over and over and all of a sudden you got Jack, who is kind of in the middle of all this, and Dean unable to completely cope with his feelings and anger and grief kinda lashes out on the one thing he thinks is to blame. AKA Jack. It ain't right, but it's understandable as to why he's doing it). Any who, let me know what you thought!**

 **I will be posting the third chapter of** _Will They Tell Your Story_ **friday so keep an eye out for that and hopefully have another non-Hamilton crossover fic posted in the next week or so!**

 **-Twist**


End file.
